perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Attribute
Basic Attributes are a very powerful part of a character. While armor and weapons provide a valuable amount of the defense and attack power, attributes provide the overwhelming majority of it. When looking at bonuses on Gear, be mindful of the effect of basic attribute bonuses on derived stats like Attack and Defense. Some Basic Attributes may increase some derived stats extremely irregularly. :An example: A level 86 Barbarian with 521 defense unarmored, increases his strength from 239 to 240; he gets an additional thirty-one Physical Defense! Most other levels he will get two or three points; sometimes not any. In the extremely long run (after Rebirth), characters will receive the opportunity to reallocate their attribute points. At whatever point the player chooses, they will benefit from looking at the stat requirements of Endgame gear; one of the benefits a developer can give to the very best gear is to reduce its requirements, and PW is no exception. Armor is not affected, but weapons are: the level 99 dual axes require 299 Strength, while the Level 16 ☆Unicorn's Tragedy can be equipped with only 287. The other weapon types are only a couple of points different, but Strength is a damage-dealing stat for only three out of the twelve classes; for the nine, it makes sense to minimize it so that damage or HP can be maximized. 'Basic Attributes' Every class has a unique base value for their HP and MP regen, to which is added the effects, shown below, of attributes Vitality * Increases Maximum Health Points, value varies with class and is shown on this wiki's page for each class ** HP recovery speed rises; HP recovery speed is double when meditating, and one quarter when fighting. Base HP recovery at level 1 is 1 per second for mages, and 2 for fighters, except Venomancers at 1.5 and Barbarians at 2.5. Roughly 500 vitality adds 4 per sec, but a lowly 20 will add 2 per sec. Overall, the effect is quite small when compared with the Cleric regeneration buff, and even the lowliest Tomes can add +3 per sec. Healing items, especially Apothecary ones, dwarf natural regen into irrelevance. * Increases Physical Defense by ~ .5 each point. Varies widely; most levels gain nothing, 1 or 2. Breakpoints: Barbarian 86 gets +46 at Vitality 116 * Increases Magical Defense by ~ .5 each point. Varies widely; most levels gain nothing, 1 or 2. Breakpoints: Barbarian 86 gets +19 at Vitality 120 Strength * Physical attack power rises. Breakpoints complex if any, mostly +0, +2, or +3, with +2 most common for 26 Physical Attack over +39 Strength points. Clearly, three points Phys Atk per two points Str is a potential formula, but hazardous to rely upon without further data. * Physical defensive power rises. Breakpoints: Barbarian 86 gets +31 at Strength 240, 249, 257... Magic * Increases Maximum Mana Points (by 12 or 14 per point depending on magic class) * Increases Magic Attack power (varies by magic class). Venomancer 88: 3 per point on even levels, 2 on odd, average 2.5 * Increases Magic Defense ~ .5 per point, either +1 per point or not at all, irregular bonuses (magic classes; confirmation needed it does anything for non-magic classes, which would not be recommended in any case) * MP recovery speed rises * MP recovery speed rises; MP recovery speed is double when meditating, and one quarter when fighting. Base MP recovery at level 1 is 1 per second for fighters, and 2 for mages, except Venomancers at 1.5 and Barbarians at 0.5 Dexterity * Accuracy rises. Barbarian: 8 points per dexterity point, Heavy classes 10, Light classes 8 * Evasion ratio rises. Barbarian: 8 points per dexterity point, Heavy classes 10, Light classes 6 * Users of projectile weapons', sabres' and daggers' attack power rises * Dexterity +1 = Attack Rating +10 * 100 - (Monster's Base Dodge %) x (1 / 2 ) ^ ((Attack Rating / 25) - 1) = Aim % * Dexterity +1 = Dodge Rating +10 * 100 - (Monster's Base Aim %) x (1 / 2) ^ ((Dodge Rating / 25) - 1) = Dodge % * Physical and magical critical ratio rises. (Your critical rate has a base level of 2 or 3% and is raised by 1% per every 20 Agility.) Critical attack doubles your damage; therefore, disregarding other factors such as overkill, each % of critical is the % added to damage output overall All basic attributes can be raised to a maximum of 525. 'Starting Stats (All Races)' :After Rebirth, unwanted starting stats (magic for fighting classes and dexterity for mages) can be reduced to 1, and the four points applied elsewhere 5''' Vit. '''5 Str. 5''' Mag. '''5 Dex. 'Blademaster' Blademasters are close combat warriors who are potent with or without weapons. They are swift, agile, and quick to attack and evade assailants. Starting Attributes HP: 75 MP: 45 Melee DMG 4-6 Magic DMG 1-1 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 1.25 Hit Rate 50 Dodge Rate 50 Travel Speed 5.0 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +15 6 STR = 4 DEF; +3 STR = DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +9 1 DEX = Accuracy +10, Dodge Rate +10 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +30, Max MP +18, Physical Atk +?-+? 'Wizard' Wizards are hot tempered but warm hearted masters of the conjuring arts. They can utilize the elements of water, fire, and earth to their advantage. Starting Attributes HP: 50 MP: 70 Melee DMG 4-4 Magic DMG 6-7 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 1.25 Hit Rate 25 Dodge Rate 10 Travel Speed 4.8 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +10 6 STR = 4 DEF; 3 STR = DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +14 1 DEX = Accuracy +5, Dodge Rate +2 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +20, Max MP +28 'Archer' Archers utilize wooden equipment like bows and arrows and other long range weapons to ward off attackers and would be enemies. Attributes HP: 65 MP: 55 Melee DMG 7-11 Magic DMG 1-1 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 0.67 Hit Rate 40 Dodge Rate 30 Travel Speed 5.2 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +13 6 STR = 4 DEF; +5 STR = DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +10 1 DEX = Accuracy +8, Dodge Rate +6 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +26, Max MP +22 'Cleric' Clerics can heal, curse, and can call on the elements of thunder and wind to do their bidding. They can even raise fallen comrades in battle. Starting Attributes HP: 50 MP: 70 Melee DMG 4-4 Magic DMG 6-7 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 1.25 Hit Rate 25 Dodge Rate 10 Travel Speed 4.8 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +10 6 STR = 4 DEF; +5 STR = Physical DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +14 1 DEX = Accuracy +5, Dodge Rate +2 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +20, Max MP +28 'Barbarian' Barbarians are strong and often serve as the front-line defenders on the battlefield. They mainly rely on their brute strength during attacks. Starting Attributes HP: 85 MP: 35 Melee DMG 5-9 Magic DMG 1-1 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 0.91 Hit Rate 40 Dodge Rate 40 Travel Speed 4.9 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +17 6 STR = 4 DEF; +4 STR = DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +7 1 DEX = Accuracy +8, Dodge Rate +8 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +34, Max MP +14 'Venomancer' Venomancers are very adept in using poison, and can tame animals to fight with them. Each pet that is tames has its own attributes and skills that can be used in combat. Attributes HP: 60 MP: 60 Melee DMG 4-4 Magic DMG 6-7 Crit% 1% Attack Rate 1.25 Hit Rate 35 Dodge Rate 30 Travel Speed 5.1 Physical DEF 3''' Magic DEF '''? - Metal 2''' - Wood '''2 - Water 2''' - Fire '''2 - Earth 2''' '''Stat Distribution 1 VIT = Max HP +12 6 STR = 4 DEF; +5 STR = DEF +1 1 MAG = Max MP +12 1 DEX = Accuracy +7, Dodge Rate +6 Level Up Bonus: Max HP +24, Max MP +24 Links * Mp/Hp recovery rate - Page 2 - Perfect World International Forum Category:Player Character Category:Game Mechanics Category:Classes